1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a foodstuffs display stand and, more particularly, to a foodstuffs display stand that is customizable and also has the ability to be disassembled into a compact arrangement.
2. Related Art
Many display stands for foodstuffs have various configurations that are not typically customizable. In this regard, these display stands typically will have set designs or designs that do not create a sturdy display stand. Moreover, typical foodstuffs display stands do not have the ability to be easily disassembled and placed into a compact arrangement for storage and transport. The result is that a user of the display stand is limited in their ability to create a customizable display stand that is attractive and will display the desired arrangement of foodstuffs such as cakes and cupcakes in the desired manner. Moreover when not used, such display stands take up a great deal of storage space, are not easily transported, and therefore are likely less desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display stand for foodstuffs that is easily customizable, attractive, sturdy and configured to be easily placed into an arrangement that saves space.